Len's Crush
by Yun Kei
Summary: Len is in love with his sister Rin, and believes that this love is forbidden. He's managed to keep this a secret, but what will happen when Miku and Kaito shoves them both into a locked room?


Len's POV

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! COME OVER HERE!" I was running around the whole house chasing my twin- or rather, my mirror image. Well, the thing is, we ARE kind of like twins, but we're actually mirror images of each other. Come to think of it, we still act like twins, though; with Rin being the happy, carefree twin and me being the serious, yet warm and caring sibling… at least that's what people told me. They told me that I cared for others, especially Rin, and that's what made people think that we were twins.

"No, no, you have to catch me!~" Rin sang in a singsong voice that made me blush faintly. I think that we had known each other since we were created by our master, a "human" outside of our safe computer- well, not really safe; once, Hatsune-san, the first of our group to be created, almost disappeared thanks to a mistake that our "good master" made. I remembered Kaito-nii's face when she fainted in front of his eyes, and the happiness his being radiated when she woke up two days later. After that I had asked Kaito-nii what he felt for Hatsune-san, and he had said something about how he was in love with her.

Back then I didn't really know anything, so I asked a lot of people what love was. God, I was so slow back then! They all told me that it was a feeling where your heartbeat grew fast whenever you were around the one you love. I wasn't looking for that! I was looking for what love was! When I asked Rin about it, she had replied, "It's the feeling where you want a person, but sometimes, love could just be innocent! Like with us! We're brother and sister!" Afterwards, she left with Honne-san, a gray-haired boy. When I saw her with him, though, I had wished that I was the one hanging out with her instead of him. I wished that I could have been the one holding her hand, and I wished that I was the one to be talking and smiling with her. That's when I realized.

I was in love with her.

Not as a sibling; no, it was a romantic kind of love.

I realized what love REALLY was that day. It was a complicated feeling. But I knew what it was.

Love was when you were attached to a person, or was staying away from it. Love is happiness when the person you love loved you back, love is sadness when the person you loved went away, love is jealousy when the person you love is in love with someone else.

Love is just so many feelings mixed into one. So simple, yet complex. So soothing, yet hurting.

And I was in love with my twin.

This was stupid! I was in love with my sister! This was forbidden! It was like the forbidden love between an angel and a human! It was so idiotic of me to fall in love with her. HER, of all people!

It was stupid, it was idiotic, it was dumb, and… it was inevitable. Completely inevitable.

"Gotcha!" I declared, grabbing her hand (and blushing at the same time). She abruptly stopped and replied, "Yes you did! Yay!"

"Okay, so?" I curiously asked. She giggled and replied, "You earn a Rinny-style hug! Duh!" With saying that, she gave me a giant bear hug.

"H-hey!" I immediately responded, feeling my face grow red. At this rate, my face could easily become redder than Meiko's outfit.

Rin let go of me and asked me, "Do you hate my hugs?" she looked at me with her adorable puppy-dog eyes. I shook my head and replied, "N-no way! It's just that… it was a little sudden… and…"

"Oh, sorry nii-san!" she apologized to me, bowing down. I laughed and said, "Rin, you're too much sometimes!"

"Is that a compliment, or a letdown?!" she asked furiously, staring at me like I was evil. I laughed again and replied, "Duh, what do you think? A compliment!"

"Good!" she said, smiling that oh-so-adorable smile that made me blush like crazy. 'Argh, Len, stop this! This is crazy!'

"Oh, I'm gonna go out with Miku to buy some clothes! See ya, Lenny~!" she abruptly said, waving to me before leaving. I briskly waved back, and went up to my room to practice singing.

"Kabasoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru, itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou," Rin's voice sang on the radio. It was a recording of Magnet that we recorded yesterday together. Although, I had to admit, Rin's voice sounded much better in real life…

'AAARRGGHH! LEN! CONCENTRATE!' I thought in my head, frusturated at myself for being so stupid as to space off like that.

"Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari, anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa," Rin's voice finished singing her part, signalling that it was my turn to sing. I took a deep breath and started singing, "Karamiau yubi hodoite, kuchibiru kara shita e to, yurusaenai koto naraba naosara~ moeagaru no."

I suddenly came to a realization. This song was reflecting my feelings for Rin. How I was in love with her, how the love was forbidden, and how we kept it a secret, and however far we were separated, we would find each other again like 2 magnets.

The problem was that I had no idea about her feelings for me.

**Well... I don't know what to say to myself.**

**But honestly, I love writing! Unfortunately, I am a lazy person and it might ltake a long time before I update another chapter, so please be patient!**

**And I'll probably be here more often starting this Friday, 3/27/15 aka the FIRST DAY OF SPRING BREAK! YAY!**

**Well, cya peoples later (leaves).**


End file.
